


let's see what we can do

by Tobiko



Series: Magicians Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiko/pseuds/Tobiko
Summary: Challenge: Illusion Key + BDSM/KinksterJulia is very excited to learn that the Illusion Key is far more versatile than previously thought, and she pulls Kady along to play.





	let's see what we can do

Kady was not a sub. Not in _any_ way. She’d punch you for saying so and then she’d list all the times she pegged Penny and had him writhing beneath her.

She’d shut up a little if you mentioned her relationship with Julia. Grumbly and glaring, but entirely unable to contest the fact that even though Julia Wicker was smaller and sweeter, she could have Kady on her knees.

They had rules, of course, limits that both of them had to suss out while sharing an apartment and chasing down a god. One hard rule for them both was no restraints, not yet. Maybe not ever. Neither of them could stand to be immobile, and even though Kady could give up control she couldn’t give up the ability to move away or be able to run.

Julia understood this and respected it more than anything. It did not change the fact that she would love to see Kady Orloff Diaz tied up and panting on her bed.

The instant she realized the Illusion Key was more nuanced than they’d given it credit for, she was pulling Kady behind her and running to her cottage bedroom.

“Strip for me,” Julia said, her voice not yet in that space that it _could_ occupy, husky and dominant in a way that could make Kady immediately follow any order. Hesitancy was still there, making Julia’s words a request more than a command.

Kady’s eyebrow shot upward and she smirked. “Giving orders now that you’re practically a goddess?”

Julia’s grin widened and her voice was much more sure as she said, “Kady.”

All the tension left Kady’s body like she was suddenly made of seafoam, light and pliant. She started to shed her clothes. When Kady was completely naked and Julia had stripped to a bra and lacy black underwear Julia said, “Lay on your back and put your hands on the bedposts, please.”

Kady, still not entirely sure what was up, complied.

From her pile of clothing Julia pulled out one of the keys. Kady tensed up again, confused. “Julia-”

“Trust me."

Kady stopped, gave a short nod.

“Close your eyes and clear your head for me,” Julia said, her rusty voice coaxing.

Kady’s brow furrowed a little. Easier said than done. As she did, Julia explained, “This is the Illusion Key. It’s been bringing people’s fears out, but it can also make whatever you’d like. I’ve given it a nudge away from fears with my own magic, and when I put it on you I’d like for you to imagine your wrists tied to the bedposts.”

Kady wanted to ask questions but Julia’s voice compelled her to listen, so when the cold metal of the key came to rest between her breasts she took a sharp, startled breath and then pictured her wrists bound up with silk scarves.

“That’s a good girl,” Julia cooed, and Kady opened her eyes to see the image in her head made reality, crimson silk binding her fast to the bedposts. A shot of adrenaline coursed through her body.

Julia must have noticed her anxiety because she gently took Kady’s wrist in her hand and pulled her arm away from the bedpost. The silk vanished into wisps.

“You can move however you’d like, Kady,” Julia said, placing a kiss to the inside of Kady’s wrist. “I’d never trap you, never take away more than you’re willing to give.” Julia’s brown eyes were dark with desire, but there was love and total respect there. She smiled. “Though I am _curious_ to see how well you can control yourself.”

“I can control myself just fine, thanks,” Kady said, a note of relief coloring her voice. She hadn’t wanted to seem freaked out, hadn’t wanted Julia to doubt her ability to hold herself together. But Julia would never push her, _test_ her. This wasn’t Julia trying to throw Kady over the edge of comfort: this was Julia showing her they didn’t _need_ to.

Julia’s smile turned wicked. “I’d like to test that.” She placed Kady’s hand back on the bedpost and without asking Kady imagined being tied up again.

“Don’t move your hands or I’ll stop.”

Kady snorted, trying to hide how turned on she was by the way Julia looked, the mischief bringing out the dimples on Julia’s cheeks. She wriggled a little, heat already pooling in her abdomen, and Julia’s eyes sparkled as she noticed. “As far as I can tell you’re all trussed up for me, and if you move it’ll change the pretty picture,” Julia teased, dipping down, sucking the skin of Kady’s clavicle to leave a blossom of red to bruise Kady’s skin. Kady’s fingers tightened on the bedposts, already aching to card through Julia’s hair. This may be harder than she’d thought.

Julia worked her way downward, planting kisses and soft nips on Kady’s breasts and nipples, down her tummy, down to her pelvis. She kissed the inside of Kady’s left thigh. A shiver shook Kady’s entire body and she almost let go to pull Julia’s mouth to where she wanted it to be. Instead, Kady curled her toes hard and then let them go, letting the pinpricks of her muscles tightening distract her long enough to regain control.

Julia’s warm tongue flattened against Kady’s pussy and slowly licked the length of her lips, sending flashes of warmth and need through Kady’s entire body. She lifted her hips towards Julia trying to create more pressure, but Julia firmly pushed her hips back into the mattress with her hands. Kady wrapped one leg around Julia’s waist instead and Julia didn’t stop her. Julia started to give special attention to Kady’s clit for a moment before she pulled away and breathed a puff of air onto Kady’s clit. Kady closed her eyes and arched her head into the pillow. One finger entered Kady, working slowly at first to stretch her out. “You’re so wet, Kady,” Julia said. Kady wanted to reply, was about to, when Julia continued, “I’m practically dripping myself. Maybe after this you can see for yourself.” 

Kady could barely hold herself together at the thought. Her hips bucked upward and Julia laughed against Kady’s skin.

Julia started to lick and suck more vigorously at Kady’s clit as she pumped her fingers into Kady, and the hum of Julia’s chuckles as Kady began to shake and moan vibrated against Kady’s sensitive button. “Julia, fuck,” Kady said as she felt her climax building, closer and closer with every stroke.

Kady let go of the post, running a hand through her own mane of hair, and Julia stopped.

When Kady looked downward Julia was staring up at her from between her legs, grinning ear to ear. 

“Goddamn it, Julia,” Kady huffed, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment as red colored her cheeks.

“I did warn you, you know,” Julia teased.

Kady put her hand back where it had been.

“Oh no, we’re gonna have to start again.” Julia climbed on top of Kady, knees at the sides of Kady’s stomach.

“Julia,” Kady whined, even more embarrassed by how desperate she sounded. 

“You knew the rules,” Julia said, leaning in to capture Kady’s lips. The taste of her own arousal made Kady squirm even more, but this time she made sure to keep her hands where they were.

Excruciatingly slowly Julia worked her way back down. She stopped more frequently on the way down, now, enjoying the frustration and desire flicker over Kady’s face each time. Then Julia was hard at work again, alternating pressure of her tongue and sucking on Kady’s clit and fingerfucking her.

Kady kept her hands where they needed to be even as she came, her fingers cramping at how hard she was gripping the bedposts, fingernails scratching the veneer of the wood.

Julia crawled up to join Kady, lazily tracing spirals over Kady’s stomach and watching Kady with amusement and devotion all rolled into one. Kady laughed and turned to face her, their noses nearly touching. “Can I move my hands now?”

Julia nodded and Kady immediately wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist, pulling her snuggly against Kady. 

“When do I get to do that?” Kady asked, and from the evil grin on Julia’s face she was pretty sure the answer was “I’d like to see you try”.

Then Julia was taking off the key and draping the makeshift necklace onto her neck, the golden key twisting and settling between her breasts. 

Julia knelt on the bed as Kady sat up, curious and aroused. 

Julia put her hands out in front of her, wrists pressed together, and a pale blue scarf appeared.

“Let’s see what we can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever smut and I got a LOT of help. Thank you Spooks and Sam and Sir <3 <3 I hope you enjoy!


End file.
